Getting Together Part 1
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: This is a Song Fic I think it was my first one not really sure its been so long Please review


**Part One**

Heero couldn't believe what he had just readied. In his hand he held a letter from Relena. The letter reads:

_My Dear Heero,_

_I have come to the conclusion than we will never be anything _

_more than just friends. So I have agreed to marry a dear friend, Pal_

_Gray. You may remember him from the St. Gerbil Institute, you had _

_a finessing mach with him. Anyway I wanted you to be the first know. _

_Pal is a good man. I may not love him as I do you but I do care a great_

_deal for him. I would like it very much if you would attend the wedding,_

_but I'll understand if you don't. Good-bye, sweet Heero. _

_With all my heart,_

_ Relena Darlian Peacecraft _

"This can't be happening," he whispered as the letter slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. Trowa looked up from his laptop at Heero.

"What is it?" Trowa ask as he and Quatre walked over to their friend and comrade. Quatre bent down and retrieved the letter from the floor.

"She...is...getting...m...m...marred!" Heero stammered. Quatre glanced over the letter he was holding. He then read it aloud to Trowa.

Heero fell down on his knee and set there. He couldn't believe his soul; his Relena had given up on him.

"Heero, you still have a shot at getting her back," Trowa said kneeling down so he could see Heero's face. Heero looked up at him in surprise. "The wedding is not until next week, right?"

Heero nodded his head.

"Well that is more than 5 days it only takes two to get from here to earth right?"

Heero nodded again.

"Well that gives you more than enough time to get to earth and her before she walks down the aisle!" Quatre added

Heero set there for a minute or two and just stared at them. Then he jumped up and ran out the door faster than Quatre or Trowa had ever seen him move before. Quatre looked down at Trowa, who was still kneeling.

"You don't think he'll try to do anything stupid, do you?"

"Lets go before he hurts or worse kills the groom or more importantly himself." Trowa replied as he got to his feet.

"Yea, or he tries to kill Relena" Quatre added as the two grabbed their coats and left the office. "I just have one question"

"What's that?"

"How are we going to stop him if he does try anything?"

"Not a clue!"

"..."

ïïïïïïïïïïïïï

By some divine grace of God, Trowa and Quatre got to the hanger before Heero, even thou they had to stop and buy Trowa a tux for the wedding.

"Do you think he's taken another shuttle?" ask Quatre as he and Trowa climbed in to the shuttle.

"No, this is the fastest shuttle for one and for two here he comes." Trowa replied, pointing across the hanger at the approaching pilot.

Heero didn't even take notice to the two other pilots as he bored the shuttle.

Quatre looked over at Trowa just in time to see him pull a good size book from his bag. Quatre sighed when he remembered that he hadn't pack a book or anything else to keep him occupied on the trip.

'This is going to be a long flight!' he thought to him self as Heero launched the shuttle in to outer space. Next stop Earth.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïï

The day of the wedding:

Heero slipped in to the church and set down on the last pew, were he wouldn't be seen. Heero didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he would have to do something or he was going to lose Relena forever.

Soon the wedding started. Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy walked down the aisle first. They all wore light pink bridesmaids dress. Next came Noin. She got the honor of being Relena's Maid of Honor. Last came Relena and Zechs, who was Relena's only living relative, there for he got the joys of not only paying for the wedding but also he got to walk Relena down the aisle.

When the preacher got to the part where he says:

"If any one would have a reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or for ever hold your peace."

Before he could finish the line Heero jumped up, Heero could stop his self.

"I do!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Relena, along with everyone else in the room, turned and looked at Heero with a look of surprise on her face. Out of the corner of his eye, Heero saw the other Gundam pilots start to make their way to him.

"Don't worry guys," he said holding up his hands "I'm unarmed."

"Heero..." Relena whispered. She was completely lost as to what was going on. Yea, she had invited Heero but she truly didn't think he would come. Heero too was unsure of what to do. So he said the first thing that came to mind or should I say sang the first thing that came to mind.

ïïïïï How do I Get though the night with out you 

_If I had to live with out you_

_What kind of life would that be _

_Oh I _

_Need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul _

_If you ever leave _

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

ïïïïï

Relena watched Heero as he sang to her and wondered where he had learned to sing and more importantly where in the hell he learned a love song.

ïïïïï And tell me now 

_How do I live with out you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breath without you_

_If you ever leave_

How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live 

ïïïïï

Noin looked over at Zechs and for the first time she did not see a look of true hatred on his face when he looked at Heero. Noin smiled and when to stand next to Zechs.

ïïïïï

Without you 

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me _

_And I _

_Baby I don't know what I would do _

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

Baby you would take away everything real in my life 

ïïïïï

Wufei studded with Trowa and Quatre leaning to Heero and even he had to admit that Heero was a pretty good singer. He glanced over at Sally who was trying to hide to tears in her eyes. Wufei wondered why she was crying but then shrugged if as her just being a weak onna.

ïïïïï

And tell me now 

_How do I live with out you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breath without you_

_If you ever go_

How do I ever, ever survive

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live

ïïïïï

Quatre glanced over at Dorothy who was standing in the corner watching Heero and Relena. '_I wonder what she's thinking about' _He looked close and saw that she had tears in her eyes. 'Should I go to her? No, she'll in all likelihood try to stab me' He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

ïïïïï

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on _

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_I need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that your everything_

_Real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live with out you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go _

_How do I ever, ever survive _

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_

_How do I live with out you_

_How do I live with you baby. _

ïïïïï

When Heero finished the song the whole room went completely dead quite. Pal looked from Relena to Heero and back then he let out a deep breath that Relena guessed he had been holding for sometime. Most likely because he was worried about what Heero was going to do to him. Carefully he took Relena's hand in his and walked her to where Heero was standing. He then took Heero's hand and placed Relena's in it. Carefully he then raised Relena's vale and softly kiss just in front of her ear.

"Good thing this was an arranged marriage." He whispered in her ear. "I wish you the best of luck, Relena."

He then turned and looked at Heero and smile.

"Take care of her, ok." He said smirking at the perfect soldier. "A lot of people care about her. A lot more than even you could handle. Got it?!"

"Hun" Heero smirked back "sure thing."

Pal bowed then turn and left the church. Leaving most of the gust wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Does this mean I don't get a piece of wedding cake?" Duo wondered out loud. His comment was rewarded with Wufei hitting him upside the head.

"Relena Darlian Peacecraft," Heero said in a low voice as he got down on one knee, ignoring Duo's stupidity, "will you give me the honor of being you husband?"

To the normal eye Heero look completely confident but Relena could see the fear, the hope and the love in his eyes. As she looked in to his eye one tear ran down her face.

Everyone watched the tear role down Relena's face and they held their breath. For Heero time seemed to stand still.

"Heero Yuy, I would love nothing more than to be your wife!" she smiled down at him. The whole room let out one big breath along with Heero.

Heero and Relena walked to the front of the church followed by the Gundam pilots, who seemed to conclude that they we're the only appropriate choose for the Best Men. (Yes, even Wufei, who seemed to make a pair of wedding bands appear out of nowhere.)

"Where did those come from?" Duo whispered to Trowa, who was standing next to him.

"Quatre, Wufei, and myself picked them out last night on our way to meet Dorothy, Sally, Cathy and Noin for dinner." Trowa replied in a hushed whisper.

"But how did you know this was going to happen?"

"Same reason you knew to bring a tux that Heero could wear." Trowa remarked referring to Duo's arrival at the hotel with an extra tux, even despite the fact that he didn't even know if Heero was going to be there.

ïïïïïïïïïïïïï

Later after the wedding everyone had gathered in the dinning hall for the reception.

Duo was flirting with Hilde, Wufei was talking to Zechs, Quatre was talking to Noin and Dorothy, Heero was talking to Sally, while he waited for Relena to finish changing, and Trowa was getting another glass of champagne.

Trowa turn around to head back to her set when he stopped dead in his tracks. There standing in the door way with Lady Une was someone Trowa never though he would see again, thou he had hoped he would.

"M.... Middie?"

But that is another story!!!!


End file.
